What it feels like to be a ghost? Revisited
by padfootsprincess02
Summary: Craig and Manny during What it feels like to be a ghost and beyond..
1. Chapter 1

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Summary**:Im revising this story... Hope you like it!

**Chap. 1:"Craig you have a problem…"**

_The day of the Break up:_

**Craigs PoV: **

This is becoming the best weekend. Manny and I are getting along better than ever and I got a gig with Taking Back Sunday... Because Manny and I have done drugs before I figure itll be ok and pulled out the bag of coke. Manny looks at me with concern and I tell her "this has been the best one or two days of my life dont ruin it".

**Mannys PoV: **

So Craig and I had an awesome weekend, that is until I messed it up and got jealous of Ellie and tried coke. I knew it was wrong but I let my own insecurities get in the way. I should have stopped before it went that far, hopefully i'll be able to stop myself if the opportunity arises again.. oops too late...

_Later that day_

**Craigs PoV:**

I took a look back as Manny left the room...I felt so hurt as I saw her leave. I didnt know how to cope, so I took another hit... Manny will be back... Better get ready for the show tomorrow... Maybe things will be better after shes cooled down...

**Mannys PoV:**

I saw him pull out the bag of coke and I knew that this time I had to say something... "I cant do this again, it made me sick".. hoping that he would catch the hint and stop, but he didnt. It hurt me so bad, I couldnt think, so I left... Im a coward I know but what else could I do? I turned around quickly, luckily my hair swished covering my face, hiding the pain I felt as I left...

_That Night:_

**Craigs PoV: **

Im nervous, the show is about to start and I just cant seem to focus on the gig.. so I decide to take a little pick me up... Boy was that a bad idea, Ellie finds out and tells Joey... Im off to Rehab... yay.. There went my career...

Mannys PoV:

Craig had a show tonight, I almost went but was to tired from the tears I cried on my way to home. Emmas worried, I cant bring myself to tell her what happened. Why does something always happen when Craig and I are happy? Maybe we arent meant to be after all...

_End of Chap. 1 Please review as I need some constructive criticism, Next Manny and Craig during Rock this town and the bitterest pill.. Thanx for the support ill update as soon asap… promise…. _


	2. Chapter 2

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Summary**:Im revising this story... Hope you like it!

**Chap. 2:"Partay"**

_The day of Libert__ys party_

**Mannys PoV:**

So I finally told Emma and she thinks that I made the right decision. We go to school and Im tearing the pictures of Craig, and JT tells me that I should distract myself by throwing a party for liberty as its her birthday, he totally loves her. I wish that Craig could have been like that....

**Craigs PoV**

So I am on the plane, thinking about everything that just went on this past couple of days and how badly it ended. I now have to go to rehab and get clean so that I can get my career back on track and get Manny back, well if she would take me back... I thought she would have come to the airport after Ellie found out, maybe shes to disillusioned with me right now...

_That Night_

**Mannys PoV:**

Liberty was down for the party after a little convincing and Emma was happy as long as Sean was there. The party is shaping up to be great, even found a possible guy for Liberty! His name is Damien, hes kinda cute, its way to soon to be thinking about guys though... Damn Craig! I think he screwed my up... After all that I have gone through with him, I dont think I was ever enough, but really I dont think anyone is... The party is awesome, Ellie apologized for her behavior, "he really messed with us" is an understatement and Damien and I made a connection, (not going there though, too soon). OMG JT has just been hurt by some kid we kicked out... We go to the hospital just to hear that he died... Oh JT, Im so sorry... Its my fault. No JT did not deserve this... I hate myself for loving Craig Manning...

**Craigs PoV:**

I get to the center, and Joey says his goodbyes, wishing I could see Angie one last time before entering (Joey thought it would be too much for her). As I get settled the nurse tells me that there is an orientation that I have to go to and that.. After orientation I see how bad coke has affected me.. Im shaking, vomiting and am in enormous pain, im wondering if its worth it...

_One Week Later:_

**Mannys PoV:**

Im sick, I havent been well since JT died, the funeral is today. I have no idea how Im going to get through it, I feel so guilty... JT was an amazing friend, a good boyfriend, and an even bettter person all around, Im going to miss him very much... Ms. Oueve is having meetings with anyone who needs it... I think im going to go...

**Craigs PoV:**

So Joey comes to visit me and tells me that something had happened at Emmas house.. I asked if Manny was ok, he hesistated before answering "no" , he said that JT, the boy who I met during Mr. Simpsons bachelors party, who competed for Mannys affection at one point, was now dead... I couldnt believe it.. I knew Manny must have been devastated as they were best friends, I asked the director of the rehab center if I could go to the funeral, but they said that it could hurt the progress I was making... I didnt sleep well that night... I hope this works because I cant help but miss Manny and want to be there for her … _End of Chap. 2 next Chapter We Got The Beat and Ladies Night... Please review.__.. Thanx for the support ill update as soon asap… promise…. _


	3. Chapter 3

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Summary**:six months later, Craig has left rehab as his CD debuted... Manny has moved back in with her parents and is now single.

**Chap. 3:"Blues and Jay"**

**Mannys PoV:**

So Its been six months since JT died.. Since then a lot of things changed, im living at home again and im about to turn 18! Its awesome soon Ill be in college pursuing my dreams of acting in a Hollywood ... My parents are throwing me a debut in traditional Filipino fashion, in the process destroying my dreams...Damn my father! To get back at them I decide to get me some daddy hate bait , Jay Hogart to be exact as my date...

**Craigs PoV**

So I am on tour with Ash, doing a sound check at a club, I look at the set list and I noticed that Leo added the thong girl is the wrong girl on the list... That song, I wrote it a couple of weeks after JT died.. I was really upset that Manny never came by to visit me or called me for that manner... I figured by then she would have gotten over the grief of JT and see me but then I got angry because I realized that I lost her... I wrote thong girl to get out all my frustrations but when Leo saw it he said that I should put it on the album.. Mannys going to hate me when she sees it... Ash tells me after my performance that I should go back to Canada because she could "hear the pain behind that song," in a way thats different from any other song... Coming from Ash, that meant a lot. Off I go...

**Mannys PoV:**

The debut went great, my dad finally eased up about my acting. Jay and I are now dating... What can I say I like the bad boys?! Haha, things are going great Im going to Smithdale U next fall and Jay has become an amazing guy.. he no longer steals and hes soo sweet... He actually reminds me a lot of Craig yet hes completely different, I guess Ill always compare whoever I like to Craig, he was my first love...

**Craigs PoV:**

I get to Toronto and head toward the only place I know where I might find Manny, Degrassi Community School. I head to the school, when I see her.. she takes my breath away. But then I see _him_, Jay Hogart meets up with her and Im ready to strike when he embraces her and gives her a kiss, which she accepts lovingly. I guess Im too late...

_One Month Later:_

**Mannys PoV:**

Im heading out to meet Jay, tonights the big dance, hes in costume because of his expulsion two years ago... He looks so funny and were having a blast, well until he lies to me …

_flashback: Your so stupid Craig.. you thought she wouldnt find out about us and that id believe your lies... Flashback ends_

We broke up because hes just like Craig he lies to me about his deeds and I dont need that... Damn him for lying to me... Why do guys always lie to me?...

**Craigs PoV:**

After seeing how happy Manny was with Jay I realized that I needed a fresh start.. I decided to go back to the studio and work on a new album, and then see where life takes me. Leo suggested that I go to my roots, so I went to Calgary to visit Joey and Angie. Being with family definitely centered me during my writing process, I think this album going to be awesome....Things are looking up...

_Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP!_


	4. Chapter 4

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Summary**: Three months later Manny is at Smithdale University, once again single and Craig is in on tour again promoting his upcoming cd release.

**Chap. 4 I love my life!**

**Mannys PoV:**

Three months, 13 days since Jay and I had broken up. Im at Smithdale U now, hopefully ill be able to say goodbye to the drama now that im no longer in high school. Jays been calling, I havent answered due to the fact that I have decided to forget everything that had to do with Degrassi and start a new leaf... But as they say there are somethings that you cant escape, especially when your roommates are your childhood friends that know everything about your past...

**Craigs PoV**

I am on tour again, I'm now touring in the U.S. The tour is great and I've received great praise from critics and fans alike in a way that I just couldnt in Canada. Its also a nice escape from everything that had happened in the past year. I think I might just stay here in the U.S. No more drama for me. That is my goal..

**Mannys PoV:**

"So our new roommate Kelly is cute"... Emma and I are discussing our new roommate situation as we both have a crush on him... Emma being Emma starts to replay how I've supposedly stole her men: Craig (to which I scoffed at I tell her the truth, that we were twelve and I didnt know any better), and Jay, which frankly made me laugh as really they were never a couple but hey neither was Craig so whatever..

**Craigs PoV:**

Leo found me an awesome place in Los Angeles, California. Its a condo right by the beach, its so relaxing and LA is the best place for me right now as a musician … I think it'll be a great way to forget any of my past indiscretions... While there are temptations I hope that I wont go down that road again...

_One Month Later:_

**Mannys PoV:**

Jay has been calling me like crazy the past couple of weeks of course I've been ignoring his calls. I cant go down that road again with him. I learned my lesson with Craig, He treated me like crap (both times mind you) Second chances never again! I think im going to try to stay away from the bad boys for a while...

**Craigs PoV:**

Things are going great Ive been dating and the second cd is coming out next month! Life couldnt be any better. I think the move was the best thing that could ever happen to me. No more drama, no more worries from back home. I do miss everyone though especially Angie, I still remember her as the same little girl when I first moved in with Joey and now she is a teenager! Wow how time flew by. Cant wait to get settled down and have a family of my own...

_Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP!_


	5. Chapter 5

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Degrassi, the mint, nor any of the characters... **

**Summary**: Two months later Craig was doing small venues to gain more fans and living with his girlfriend in LA.... Manny was on a roadtrip to fame with Jay in pursuit to land the job of her dreams...

**Chap. 5 One Saturday Night Away**

**Mannys PoV:**

School has taken over my life, I've immersed myself completely in my dream of becoming an actress... and in the process found love. With my professor. I know, Hes older he'll "take advantage of me" as Emma said but I told her that I didnt care because after all the crap that I have been through with guys, he couldnt be nearly as bad as the others. I also reminded her that being close to a professional could only help me achieve my goal. She conceded and while she doesnt approve she's no longer bothering me about it.

**Craigs PoV**

I forgot what is was like to be happy... but I think I finally got .to a point now where I am back to the carefree kid that played in Joeys Garage all those years ago. Living here right by the beach reminds me of when I was little and I went on vacation with mom and Joey in British Columbia... It is calming and I feel free. I mean today I woke up to a beautiful woman ( my girlfriend Yvette , the first girl that I have truly saw myself being with since Manny) sleeping next to me and a message on my machine telling me that I had a gig at _The Mint_ and that it was sold out! I also had a call from Joe telling me that Angie had started dating some guy and that he was worried because she was too young.. I told him that its better that she told him that she was dating rather than lie about it like I did... Oh Man... Joey laughed and realized that I was right but wished he could have her on lockdown til college. With all the crap that I made him go through I can see why...

**Mannys PoV:**

"I cant go out tonight... Tonights the Kevin Smith lecture"... Mick was so upset but I owed it to Kevin to go. I was glad that I did … I got an audition for Jason Mewes Mewesical High... I bombed my audition just like Mick said I would. Paige got the part, but she wasnt working out.. Emma convinced me to go L.A. With Jay on a bus with Peter, Danny, Sav, Im crazy I know but it'll be worth it if I get the part...

**Craigs PoV:**

So Im in the streets of Los Angeles with a couple of famous friends of mine. .that I met on tour, when I see Ellie Nash! She was the last person I thought I would see here in LA. She sees me with these eyes of surprise, excitement and concern. I tell her that I am one year sober. She looks relieved and informs me that she and Marco are visiting Paige. I tell her to come visit so we can hang out figuring its been long enough and that we were both past what happened a year ago... I was wrong.. Ellie and I kissed as she left a couple of days later, when she left to see her father. I told Yvette that I kissed Ellie and while it didnt mean anything (I realized that we really are better as friends) that if I cold kiss her that she wasnt the right women for me and broke up with her... I guess that I wasnt as ready for a relationship as I thought...

_Three Days later.._

**Mannys PoV:**

Jay has tricked me once again and I am now singing in front of a group of biker guys in northern Cali... It was great.. to hear them cheer me on was just the lift I needed to nail the audition... We hit a couple of snags on the way but I ran into Paige at a movie premiere and she landed me the audition. I wasnt even half way done when Jason said that I got the part! I was so excited... I called Emma and told her the good news... Jay was great and I really owed him... I kissed him goodbye as he got into the bus back to Canada... He really saved me... Im glad Emma convinced me to go with him. Paige tells me that I have a my first scene tomorrow at six am.. Cant wait!

**Craigs PoV:**

Yvette gathered up her things and left the next day. She agreed that it was better this way and that she should have known that I never was fully committed when she saw that most of my songs were usually about a girl and that she was never one of them. I was walking to the store as I was in need of some snacks ( my new way of dealing) when for the second time I saw someone from Degrassi Community School... She was talking on the phone so I wasnt sure if it was her... It couldnt be... right?

"Manny?" I said, hoping that I was wrong. "Craig? Emma, I'm going to have to call you back..."

_Oh oh.. Cliffy... LOL... Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP!_


	6. Chapter 6

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Degrassi, nor any of the characters... **

**Summary**: Cranny reunion in the making?

**Chap.6 :Stares and Confrontations**

**Craigs PoV:**

"Manny?" What the hell is she doing here in LA? I knew from what I heard down the grapevine (Marco) that she was studying acting in Canada. She was a great actress, I remember watching Jay and Silent Bob go Canadian Eh, and knowing that she was going to make it. She always talked about going out to Hollywood together and becoming **The ** celebrity couple.. I remember it like it was yesterday... It still hurts to think about the good times because it just brings me back to the reality that im not with her..

**Mannys PoV:**.

Craig Manning? Oh my God! What the hell is he doing here in LA? Last time I heard of Craig he was in Europe.. With Ashley Kerwin... Guess he went back to the girl he **really** loved after all these years... I stared at him for a couple of minutes.. Admiring his looks but then snapped back to reality.. This is Craig Manning the boy who used me, got me pregnant, left me after the abortion and then used me again as an excuse to keep using coke... I need to stay away from this guy.. "Craig, are you just gonna stand there and stare? Because if you are, I dont have time for this, I have a scene in like twenty minutes.. Cant afford to miss it.." Maybe now he'll leave me alone!

**Craigs PoV:**

"Craig, Earth to Craig. I got to go. Nice seeing you.. Wait shes leaving? I cant watch her leave me again! "Manny wait! Dont leave!" Here I am running after Manny, just like old times.. Cant we talk like adults instead of looking silly here on the street? I know you can hear me Manny! TURN AROUND! Come on, dont leave me like last time.. Please Manny.." and then she turned around and she I saw her face... She had an expression that ive seen many times before.. Her face was a mixture of hurt and anger.. The same face she gave me when she found out I lied to her about breaking up with Ash, the same face she gave me when I told her I was leaving to Vancouver and the same face she made when I chose cocaine over her.. Thats when I realized I got to make things right..

**Mannys PoV:**

Are you kidding me? Thats what I get for even entertaining the thought of Craig, I should have ignored him when he said my name.. All its gotten me so far is stares from a crowd as Craig chased me down the street, telling me to turn round and to act like an adult? What did I ever do to deserve that!? And then he has the audacity to yell in crowd like if I'm the bad guy, when he was the one who chose everything before me! I turned around with the full intention of telling him off, as I was about to open my mouth to tell him EXACTLY what I felt at that moment, he got about an inch in front of me and told me that "he didnt mean to yell at me like that.. it was necessary to get me to talk to him" I just stared at him in awe..How does he ALWAYS get to me?

Craigs PoV: I decided after manny turned around that this was my chance to do the right thing after all these years. I looked her straight in the eyes and told her how sorry for everything that I did to her during the time that we were together and that I really want to make up for all of it.. " How long are you in town?" I asked her. "Are you up for dinner on the pier? Please. As friends, old friends that need to catch up..Heres my number..." Not letting her respond... Call me, with your info and ill pick you up.." Cant wait.. Bye Manny! Call me soon!

_Oh oh.. Cliffy... LOL... Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP!_


	7. Chapter 7

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Degrassi, nor any of the characters... **

**Summary**: Dinner?

**Chap.7: Laughter and Memories... **

**Mannys PoV:**.

Em? What should I do? He yelled at me in the middle street, and yet I cant keep my mind off of him.. _Here's speech number 130 about the dangers of Craig Manning_.. No Em I havent forgotten all the crap I went through last year, but I cant help but think theres a reason why we keep running into each other over the years.. He gave me his number, maybe I should catch up with him... I keep my guard up Em... I swear I will.. Okay? Ill give you all the details when I go down to Toronto next week.. _Oh here come the water works!_ _Better hang up before Emma starts to get all blubbery again..._ _._ Yes Em, Im going to say Jay too... I_Here comes speech number 56 about Jay Hogart.._ No, I havent forgotten what he did for me here... Its not like hes my boyfriend, Em.. We just started talking again.. Im not about to get serious after hurricane Mick .. Dont worry Im going to take things VERY slow.. Gotta go Jason's having a fit because of the producer again, and he seems to feel better only after me and Paige calm him down.. See you soon girlfriend! Bye..

**Craig's PoV:**

** Ring Ring "**Hey Manny!"_ Oh my gosh! She actually called me back.. I didnt think she would actually do it.. Maybe we still have a chance? "_So Whats up? Have you decided to take me up on my offer? … A night out with old friend.. No strings attached?" _Yes? She just said yes! Tonight Im going out with Manny Santos.. like music to my ears..._ "Eight o clock.. Okay Ill pick you up then.. See ya" This brings me back.. I remember when we first started to go out how nervous I was talking to her on the phone... She always made me feel special.. She meant the world to me and I was the world to her and that was all that mattered.. I got that same feeling tonight when talking to her... Cant wait for tonight!

**Mannys PoV: **

So Im getting ready for my.. What is tonight? A date? No.. Craig kept insisting it wasnt.. What did he keep calling it? Oh yes, "a night out with an old friend" I have to remember that.. I promised Em that I would keep my guard up so that is what Im going to do... I got to remind myself to do that.. Its going to be hard considering who Im talking about Craig has a way of getting under my skin... Im getting that nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach like I used to back when I was in grade 8.. Wow I need to get a grip! Craig shouldnt have this kind of affect on me.. I mean its been nearly a year since we broke up..

**Craigs PoV:**

** Knock Knock**"Manny?" Its Craig.. She looks gorgeous, as always.. Shes dressed very casual but still stunning, she never needed a lot of makeup or to dress up sexy to look beautiful, it added to her beauty.. I decided to take her to the Santa Monica pier as I remembered how much she loved the carnival.. I laugh at the memory of our first date..

**Nobodys Pov: **(A/N: I added this so that you can know what happened on the outing :) ) Craig laughed as he thought of their first date.. **" Whats so funny Craig?" **asked Manny "Nothing just thinking about our first date" said Craig. "** Oh God, that was some night... Lets try not to make those same mistakes. Want some Cotton Candy?" **_Craig gave her a scared look _**" Just Kidding." **"Not funny Manny... You want to go on the ferris wheel?" _They spent the rest of the night talking about the good times they shared...__** "**_**Here we are.. Thanks for the great night out Craig! Im glad that we can talk the way we used to without any weirdness between us.. We should do it again sometime..." ** "Yea we should..."**  
**

_Ooh Cliffy.. Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP_


	8. Chapter 8

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Degrassi, nor any of the characters... **

**Summary**: Takes place during Close to Me.. Manny and Craig decide how they feel about getting back together..

**Chap.8: How do I choose?...**

**Craigs PoV:**

**Ring Ring** "** "**Hey Manny!" _ What Shes going to Toronto?! _"Thats awesome! Say hi to everybody for me... Well you know everybody that likes me that is.. Your parents probably wouldnt want to hear from the guy that caused their daughter so much pain... Haha.. Im Serious Manny..Hope I'm not gonna get shot for asking this but how come youre telling me this? _Oh because im a 'friend' …. I guess thats a step in the right direction.. Shes no longer hating my guts.._ So how long are you going to be there? _Whew.. Thank God, just a week... What can happen in a week?_ Oh ok Manny.. Give me a call when you come back and gives me the latest of how everyone's doing .. _Cool I just secured date number two.. _Ok Manny, Ill talk to you later.. bye..

**Mannys PoV:**

_**Well ,You should have known that carnival games arent my forte.. My aim hasnt improved at all, has it? Hows your head?**_Sorry, I didnt hear you, what did you say Em?_ Oh no I remember this.. I was like this the first time around with Craig.. I hope Em doesnt notice.. _What! No Em, I didnt kiss Craig! _Damn.. Shes good.. Thats what a life-long friendship gets you... _We had fun, we're friends thats all.. Yes Em, I know thats how it started last time.. Look the cab just got to the airport see you soon!

**Craigs PoV:**

Craig laughed he strummed his guitar absentmindedly thinking of the good times when he and Manny were dating when he thought of the perfect way to her how much he cared.. he decided that he would write to her telling her that he respected her wishes whatever they were regarding their relationship.. remembering that disregarding that the first time around was what led to their breakup.

**Mannys PoV: **

_I am here in Toronto hanging out with Spinner, Jane, and Jay at the Dot, when some kid walks in and I notice Jane gets all flustered.. Oh no I recognize that look... Jane is totally into that guy... I pulled her aside and asked her what was going on... She tells me that she feels a spark w/ this guy and that she doesnt know what to do.. I tell her that she shouldnt lead on Spinner and dump him if shes interested the other dude... I go to a party w/ Jay... It was fun but I realized that I was doing exactly what I warned Jane not to do.. I have fun with Jay but there isnt that spark that I felt with Craig... at the end of the night I tell Jay that Im sorry but I cant fully commit to him and say goodbye.. _

_**Nobodys PoV: **_

Manny flies back home when she notices a note next to her door.._Ooh Cliffy.. Thank you for reading my story. Please Review it, I would really appreciate the feedback! Thanks again, and I will update ASAP_


	9. Chapter 9

**What it felt like to be a ghost…**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Degrassi, nor any of the characters... **

**Summary**: The end has finally come, I felt inspired... Hope you all like it and thank you for reading this story... Love you guys. :) **disclaimer** I do not own Rent or anythning affliated with it or the show Degrassi, (if I did Cranny wouldve ended up together).. This is solely for entertainment purposes.

**Chap.9: Home Again**

**_Nobody's PoV: _**

Manny flies back home when she notices a note next to her door.. On the front of the note was her name, she recognized the handwriting, it was from Craig. She ripped it from where it was posted and got into her apartment. She thought about what could be in this note, and it scared her. She was sure that Craig was going to end things with her. Why else would he write to her instead of talking face to face? She hopped in the shower as soon as she got home and then called Emma to tell her that she had gotten home safely then went to bed. She would read the letter tomorrow. Maybe... O.K. Maybe another day when she felt more emotionally ready to handle the rejection... 

_**Manny's PoV:**_

_Its been a couple of weeks since I've returned to LA.. Emma's in town for a while. She plops on to the couch one day and asks me "Whats this?" Of course its the letter that Craig left me when I was in Toronto... I still havent read it, afraid of what could be in it. Emma tells me Im being stupid and that I should read it.. I roll my eyes and tell her to shut up so that we could go out to eat lunch... Well its official, the universe is against me... Ever heard the term 'Karma's a bitch'? Well its true. I've known this since the first day I met Craig Manning.. From dating him behind Ashley's back to getting pregnant I knew today was one of those days where the universe was getting back at me for doing something so unbelievably stupid. What happens when you avoid the truth for two weeks? It stares you right in the face in the middle of a street. As I said 'Karma's a bitch'..._

**_Craig's PoV: _**

So its been two weeks since I heard from Manny. I knew she had come home because she told me before she left of how long she'd be gone. I was worried... Had she read the note? Was she not interested in the idea in dating me? Had I scared her away by pushing her? Had I been so careless and told her my feelings too soon? Ugh. The wait is getting to be unbearable. I've been moping around the house ever since. Joey had Angie come visit me during her spring break as a way to get me out of the house after talking to me a week after I left Manny the note. I was walking with Angie on the boardwalk, we decided to go get some food when I ran into Manny and Emma at a restaurant. "Manny!" "Angie?" "Emma!" "Angie!" "Craig?" "Manny?" "Emma?" The people around us were staring at us, I told Angie to stay and talk to Emma while I had a talk with Manny, Angie didn't mind and began to chat away with Emma about god knows what girls talk about. "Manny, can we talk?"

_**Manny's PoV: **_

"_Sure. I can talk. Emma, I'll be right back." "How are you?" "What do you want?" We say at the same time. "Im sorry. You go first." Craig said. "No you go first". Craig nodded. He asks me why I've been avoiding him. He says he misses me. Im so confused, maybe that note wasn't a breakup note after all! He's still talking so I tune back in. "Im soo sorry about the note, I shouldn't have pushed you, if you don't want to be with me I'll understand..." He starts to walk back to the restaurant. What! No, he cant leave. I have to tell him how I feel... "I LOVE YOU!" He turns around and runs toward me and spin hugs me. He laughs when he I tell him that I was scared to read the note because I thought that he didn't feel the same way I did. We kiss before we go back to the restaurant holding hands. Emma and Angie both say "Finally!" We all start laughing and order our food. _

_**Craig's PoV: **_

I'm with Manny in her apartment, when I see something on the counter, I realize its the note that I gave her. The note that I left her when she left. I tell her and she laughs. She says she never read it because I had already told her how I felt. I convinced her to read it. She grabbed the note and sat down next to me. As she read the note she snuggled up next to me, when she finished she was crying. I asked her what was wrong. She replied "I just wish I didn't wait so long to read this." She kissed me passionately, I grabbed her and led her to her bedroom. We have never been more in love.. I asked her to marry me six months later, we were married within a year and haven''t look back since.

_**Nobody's PoV: **_

After they got married Craig and Manuela Manning had a very happy life together. They had two kids in five years, a boy named Joey and a girl named Julie. Manny had a successful career as an actress and Craig was a big star in the music industry. One day they were approached by a Broadway producer to be a part of a revival of _Rent. _They are now on Broadway singing together as Roger and Mimi on Rent. They have never been happier, then they are now working together. 

**The End. **


End file.
